


越界（喰种au，abo， style，涉及mob）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载，原作者咖啡机☕️预警：abo，喰种au （肯定有暴力流血元素），路人kyle （mob）
Relationships: Stan/Kyle
Kudos: 3





	越界（喰种au，abo， style，涉及mob）

Chapter 1:

“你知道这座城市一共有多少种死法吗，”他微微地将头偏过来，肩膀靠在窗户上，“Stan？”

那是他们俩倒数第二次的见面，在这之后那个曾经问他“多少种死法”的人只有偶尔才会在梦里现身。而当时的Stan还未有任何的预感，他只是丝毫不出Kyle意料的，下意识地抬头看了过去。

尘埃在光线里格外显眼，他看见Kyle削瘦的下巴缩在宽大的外套里，那头黄橙色的发配上翠绿色的眼睛，Stan的喉结上下滚动了起来，他开始联想Kyle那么瘦弱的骨架，是如何撑住如此沉重的灵魂的？

“八百万种，Stan，这里一共有着八百万种死法。”Kyle扬起自己的下巴，他一贯高傲地俯瞰除了Stan以外的事物，在进门的一瞬间Kyle就看见隐藏在掩体后面那些所谓的“人类”，“你想和他们一起杀死我？”

扮成服务生样的男人动作一滞。

“如果你愿意放弃抵抗，我保证你不会死，”Stan像是不为所动，他紧紧地盯着Kyle的眼睛，“只是失去自由而已。”

在城市的阴暗角落里潜伏的名为“喰种”的生物，这本不该与Kyle有何联系，他明明是最灿烂的光，是自己心脏层层包裹住的沙砾——只是还未等其成为珍珠，就已经被掏出。

Kyle没有理会耳旁的风吹草动，他自顾自地说 ，“八百万种死法，有很多种适合自己动手。”他捏碎瓷质的茶杯，冲着男人笑了笑。

只有零点几秒的寂静，但这足以让Stan伸手去抓住那个像是随时都会消失在空气中的人，那几乎是出于刻在脑子里的应激反应，只可惜，Kyle推开了他。

接二连三的轰鸣的爆炸声和震动，摇晃的吊灯“咔嚓”地摔碎在桌面，如同一道沟壑在二人面前。

簌簌而下的建筑材料扰乱了狙击手的判断，于是冲天的赫子施展的一刻就被火力倾泻，Stan嘶吼着说“停下！停下！”，但是没有人听他，不论是Kyle还是那群特警。他翻过那张桌子，他跃出那扇窗户，他看见Kyle浑身被血浸湿。

大雪纷飞之日，火焰混合着血在洁白的世界留下痕迹。而他们曾经在这样的世界内接吻过，他们曾互相拥抱，他们曾想过关于遥远的海边的阳光。

“Stan，海的那边阳光会很刺眼吗？”几年前的清晨，Kyle蜷缩在自己的臂弯中，狭长的睫毛微微颤动，他总是如此的脆弱，不由得想让人抱紧。

“不会的。”在Kyle轻轻的笑声中，他吻上男孩的眼，“我向你保证。”

大地继续晃动，地面被爆炸撕裂出断层，他看见那个被子弹包围的人离他越来越远，他想起最终那天的吻如同泛黄的照片，一点一点地被时间蚕食，就如同Stan说过的承诺。 

于是他就会想，想Kyle其实早已明白那不过是层层递进的谎言，只是说谎的人温柔到他信以为真。于是蝴蝶一次又一次地坠落，在蛛网上挣扎反复。

挣扎反复的Kyle感到自己的喉咙在灼烧，那些易爆的粉尘被吸入肺后立刻炸开，男人清秀的脸颊上处处都是血污。

伤口在不停地流血，而来自于人类的单方面进攻也从未停下，在被爆炸声弄得耳鸣前Kyle听见了那个男人的吼叫，配合上难得一见一向衣冠楚楚的人露出如此惊慌的表情，于是，他愈发从容地赴死。

“亲爱的，”他张开嘴，对另一头的爱人无声地告别，“我去见神了。”

Chapter 2:

Stan确信那个人察觉到了自己的眼神，因为那头黄色的头发晃动了几下之后，露出来了一张笑脸。操，他暗自骂了自己，那双绿色的瞳孔一眼望过去清澈得像是雪后初霁，这不禁让他略微收敛了些黏糊的目光。

新来的Omega有着一副无暇的笑容，Stan注意到他笑起来两边会出现浅浅的梨涡，这让刚成年的Alpha有些躁动。

“Kyle？我叫Stan。”黑发少年温和地伸出手，被喊的男孩有些受宠若惊，他显然没有想到自己只是礼貌性地笑了笑就会被搭话，这令Kyle不安地眨了眨眼。

他会有什么目的？Kyle下意识地想要婉拒，但他很快就想到教官曾说过，这里的一切都井然有序，如他这种被送进来的Omega无法选择自己的路，妄图破坏规则的人都会悄无声息地被处理干净。

Stan望着男孩踌躇的表情，他没有像其他的Alpha那样会催促，更没有任何的不耐，而是如同一位绅士站在那里等候自己的舞伴。于是Kyle犹豫了片刻，将自己的手掌放了上去。Stan立马握住，搂着他的腰向人群靠去。

穿过拥挤的大厅，从肢体与肢体的摩擦里出来时，因为Omega的手指纤长且柔软，Alpha仍旧紧握着，但他似乎没有意识到这让本就怯弱的Omega愈发得害怕。Kyle的嘴唇抿成一条直线，他绷紧了自己的身体，可这在Stan的视角里，自己所有的表现都像是一朵含苞待放的花朵。

这位Omega的一切都是易碎的，他像是刚从水晶棺里醒来。Stan想，他用食指在Kyle的唇瓣上扫过。

Kyle颤抖着身体，这是他头一次被Alpha亲密地抚摸自己，指腹上的温度传递到自己的双唇，他微微张开了嘴，“Stan？”哪怕演练过无数次，哪怕深知自己会面对什么，出于生物的本能，他的眼眶还是泛起了殷红色。

“你是在哭？”Stan愣了愣，他收回自己的手，有些不知道该如何面对现在的局面。

Kyle咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，他嗫嚅地小声说道，“请原谅我。”

而Stan则是用他那双漆黑色的的眼睛盯着Kyle，直至Omega局促不安地拉了拉他的衣袖，Alpha这才挂上了无可挑剔的笑容，“没有关系的，我会带你适应这里。”

没有人知道为什么对其他事物漠不关心的Stan会竭尽所能地为一个廉价的Omega着想，他们甚至看见每每那个瘦弱的男孩要哭泣时，Alpha总会停下自己的动作，而那不过是一个吻而已。

连接吻都会害怕的Omega，众人为Kyle贴上了如此种种的标签，他们搂着自己的伴侣，嘲笑起Stan终于有一方面不再是最出色的了，那便是他的Omega。

“天啊，那个废物一样的Omega居然会被Stan青睐？”人们指指点点，“你们俩该不会还没有上过床吧？”

“他唯一的污点就是选择了你。”各色各样的人挤在一起，争先恐后地发表自己的高见。

诸如此类的嘲讽不绝于耳，只是让人们没有想到的是，那个柔弱的Kyle居然会面不改色地听完这些刻薄的话。有人为此鄙夷，说那不过是强撑出来的伪装，而有人为此愤怒，说区区一个低贱的Omega不配用那种眼神看自己。

Kyle在面对除Stan以外的人时，尽管他会带着笑容与你谈话，但假若细心一点，就会发现他潜藏在眼神深处的淡漠与俯视。就像是在观察某种生物，这份怪异的优越感让发现的人感到不悦和恐惧。

“你的Omega远不是外表这么乖巧哦？”一位同僚拍了拍Stan的肩膀，后者无所谓地耸耸肩，他扒下肩上的那只手，转头收拾资料朝宿舍走去。

Kyle想过这些看客会下场成为表演者，只是他们转变的速度超出了他的预期——他被堵在了射击训练室内。

为首的一个Alpha笑得很露骨，他捏住Kyle的下巴，“你是叫什么来着？算了，反正你就是Stan一时兴起养的小狗。”Kyle冷冷地看着他，这令被盯住的Alpha捏紧了他的骨头。

“希望待会你还可以这么镇定哦？”他说完就向同伴们点点头，于是Kyle的左右各被一人钳住，他皱紧了眉头，即使是在Omega里，他的身体素质也算是过分病弱。在这些人的衬托下，Kyle愈发显得……

“你还真是楚楚动人。”Alpha舔了舔自己的下唇，他被Kyle浮萍般逆来顺受的模样激起了自己的欲望，他看着冰冷的眼神，怪笑着解开Omega的领扣。

Kyle意识到他要做什么，反抗前所未有的激烈，眼泪无法抑制地留出，鼻尖挂上了泪珠，他娇嫩的肌肤正被外人肆意蹂躏，而他却无法阻止。

心脏开始跳得越来越快，Kyle咬紧牙关，可是他颤栗的身躯暴露了他的内心，那些脸上带着恶意的人类互相推挤，似乎在为谁来第一个而有些争执。

在往后的很多年里，Kyle还会时不时地梦到那群人形的牲畜，他在午夜惊醒，后颈会被薄薄的汗覆住。他的仇恨为此一次又一次地酝酿起来，哪怕他早已忘却这些黑色的人们的脸。

他是无辜的贡品，被献祭，被选择，而他对此一无所知。

浓烈的信息素刺入嗅觉神经，Kyle张开嘴想要呼救，可是下一秒他就被Alpha的性器官堵住了嘴。呜咽声混合着响亮的水声，Kyle不再用高傲的姿态来面对他人。

他的膝盖被分开，他跪在地上用嘴为Alpha缓解性欲，他的眼睛开始迷离，那是Omega发情的征兆。于是有人欣喜地说，嘿，这可是Stan都没得逞的玩具。

本不该是这样的，Kyle双脚乱蹬着，每每如此就会被人扣住后脑勺狠狠地向内送去，那挺翘的阴茎捅进自己的喉管，在潮湿的通道内进进出出。

他干呕着想要吐出那根腥臭的器官，但Kyle的泪水和反抗加深了施暴者的兴趣，他们揉捏Kyle微微鼓起的乳包，挺立的乳头被揉搓，Kyle的脑海一阵嗡鸣，他听见有人在说，“Stan这都能忍住，换成我恨不得天天操他。”

“Stan真的是Alpha？”

……

啊……Stan，那个温柔到呼吸都是小心翼翼的人，那个从一开始拯救了自己的人，为什么会出现在这群肮脏下作的人口中。

这是比自己被强奸更要痛苦的事情，他无法让这些人住嘴，他只能听着，一字不落地听着，从今天起，某种东西碎裂了。Kyle吞咽下浓稠的精液，他在想Stan，Kyle被人压在身下抬起一条腿被操弄，他在想Stan。

呻吟声被防音玻璃墙隔开，在另一头的另一头，黑发少年只是有些疑惑那个胆小的男孩去了哪里，他走过Kyle的卧床，他让自己陷进去，好似这样就可以得到那位Omega。

“我会带你适应这里的。”

Kyle的脑子里突兀地出现这句承诺，他娇媚的叫声戛然而止，Alpha不理解为什么明明沉浸其中的Omega会突然回过神来，他不知死活地咬着Kyle的耳垂。

“继续。”

继续用那副母畜一样的姿态来取悦我们，Alpha剩下的话没有说出口，他的手指因为疼痛弯曲成了爪，红色的血痕留在Omega雪白的皮肤上，而后者却收起了眼泪和祈求。

那个人曾向自己许诺过，Kyle浆糊一般的脑袋停止了哀求，所以这也是适应的一部分，不是吗？

溪流似的血液流淌着，Kyle重新挂上了那张笑脸，“原谅我，我的神。”

Chapter3:

Stan找到Kyle的时候周围已经围起了不少的人，他推开人群，挤到最前面看见他的男孩蜷缩着躺在地上。

他早上亲自为Omega整理过的领带被撕扯成了破布，熨烫得一丝不苟的衬衫被不知道是谁的血染红。Kyle裸露在外的胳膊上尽是乌青色的勒痕。

不过是一桩随处可见的案子，而这又发生在基地，再正常不过了。

只是这次死的是Alpha。

“让一下。”Stan让穿着防护服的医生挡住了视线，他自诩冷静的头脑罢了工，他想要快一点到Kyle的身边去。

医生古怪地看了他一眼，“嘿，小子。你知道他们被什么袭击了吗？”

Stan皱起了眉头，“Kyle怎么样了？”

“基地里溜进来一个喰种，你的Omega或许是太干瘦，反倒躲了过去。”

一阵嗤笑声响了起来，“连喰种都看不上的Omega。”

Stan握紧自己的拳头，他生硬地向医护人员和来调查的教官道别，而Kyle，无人关心一个劣等的Omega的死活，Stan打横抱起他，他灿烂的橙发有白色的液体黏在上面，Alpha心疼地抱紧了Kyle。

“Stan？”Kyle的声音还是软绵绵的像是一团云，他睁开自己的眼睛，白色的灯光令他不得不眯起眼，“我合格了，对吗？”

“Kyle，没事的，一切都没事的。”

“不，Stan，我似乎明白了这里的规则。”

“你知道那些Alpha是怎么死的吗？”Kyle边说边睁大了眼睛，他的目光扎得Stan神经都感到刺痛，后者只得用自己的言语和动作来不断宽慰Kyle。

“我杀了他们。”

那是一句轻飘飘的话，Stan却觉得Kyle榨干了自己从出生到现在的所有力气。他说，他说他自己，一个Omega杀死了一群Alpha。

“你会把我交出去吗？”他的声音依旧清亮，让人不由得联想到深谷中的鸟儿，自由且美丽。

Stan摇摇头，他合上Kyle的双眼，凑到耳边用同样缥缈的语气回答，“我会处理这一切，好好睡吧。”

蝴蝶落在蛛网上，他对猎食者的承诺信以为真，于是Kyle苍白的脸终于浮现出一股安宁，他相信那个姗姗来迟的Alpha会保护自己，即使他连上一个诺言都无法履行。

猩红的血液毫无征兆地涌在Stan的眼前，他猛地睁开眼睛，瞥了一眼时钟，凌晨两点，而他仍然无法入眠。

闭上双眼，那一地的血就会浮现在脑海里，与之相伴的则是Kyle面容安详地躺在血泊之中。

为什么他的身体会虚弱到随时都会散架，这一切都有了解释。因为他无法像正常人类一般进食，因为他是令人厌恶的喰种。

Stan揉了揉自己的太阳穴，那群Alpha无意间成了压抑许久的Omega的粮食。只是，Kyle会如同教科书上的怪物们撕扯着肉体吞食人肉么？他也会发出野兽般的嘶吼，也会在暗地里抽动自己的鼻翼去嗅弥漫在空气里的芬芳么？

“Stan，你还没睡。”Kyle环抱着一方枕头，他看向头顶的天花板，“在想我的事？”

“是，我在想为什么你永远都是一副营养不良的样子，”Stan自嘲地笑了笑，“而我还为你申请过物资。”

Kyle听完回答紧张地爬了起来，他像是一只幼猫，警惕地打量着自己的主人，然后蠕动到Stan的床上。他抱住Alpha，头埋进他的颈窝，“可我没有骗过你。”

没什么比一个Omega是喰种更糟糕的处境了，谁会愿意跟一个随时都会吃掉自己的母螳螂交媾？但是Kyle没有伤害过自己，这令Stan复杂的情绪淡化了不少，他回抱住Omega，轻抚那些细碎的发。

“如果Stan不相信我，我可以证明给你看。”Kyle慢慢地在Stan的膝盖上坐直了身体，他的牙齿触碰到Alpha的皮肤，血液在血管里流动，那跳动的声音可以令一个喰种发狂。

但Kyle却只是小心地用舌舔了舔，然后没有一丁点异样地离开，他平静地看着Stan，“我比其他同类的嗅觉更弱一些……只要信息素没有大量的流出，我是可以控制住自己。”他碧绿的眼眸曾让Stan沉醉，现在他却将其视作猛虎的双眼。

缄默一旦扩散就很难被驱赶，二人都不想开口，Kyle焦虑地揉捏自己的衣袖，他迫切地想要证明自己，可是却忘了眼前的人生而就是为了猎杀自己。

“我会处理这一切，我说过的。”Stan最终敲碎了沉默，他重复了一遍自己的话，同时也在心中反复默念起，似乎要用这种办法将誓言烙印下。Kyle带着些鼻音温和地“嗯”了一声，他回到自己的床上，关掉了夜灯。

在后来很长的一段日子里，Kyle都会想到那天夜里自己无助的模样。分明受伤的是自己，却因为某种可笑的规则而道歉。那无力和弱小如同Kyle心脏里的刺，随着每一次的跳动而刺痛他。

但这不是第一根刺，因为Stan曾对他说过无数的诺言。

Chapter 4:

赫子裹挟着汽车砸向Stan，他却毫不慌乱地高跳起，在落到一个平台后立马向喰种开枪。身后的队友不断地给予火力上的压制，而视野之外的狙击手耐心地等着时机。

作为新人，第一次就能无人员伤亡地完成任务，这在基地过往的时光里并不多见。人类与喰种的抗争和撕杀的历史从来都是用厚厚的尸体堆积成，前一秒与你讨论电影的同伴下一秒就可能被赫子穿透胸膛。

Stan笑着接过同僚递过来的弹匣，大家的表情都很轻松，虽然过程有些惊险，但随着赫子的凋零，任务被画上圆满句号。

“Kyle？”在人群之外有一个细瘦的身影，他默不作声地在死去的喰种旁站着。向在为什么祷告。

Stan对正要与自己谈话的狙击手道了声抱歉，而后匆匆跑到Kyle的身边。他略弯下腰，捏了捏Kyle的脸蛋，“该回去了。”

在经过Stan的调养后，Kyle不似刚来时那样面色苍白，他逐渐的有了生气，也渐渐的显露出他应有的美。红润的嘴唇在阳光的照射下显得尤为可口，Stan脑子里冒出一个古怪的想法，他一手造就的Omega会不会有一天离他而去？

而刚刚还陷在同胞的死里无法自拔的Kyle正因为被Stan盯得而有些羞涩，两颊有红晕出现，他底下自己的头，拽了拽Stan的袖子，“请别这么看我。”Kyle窘迫的模样令Stan不自觉用手捂住了自己的脸，他像是被这一可爱的动作所震动，偏过头右手掩耳盗铃般地搂住Kyle的腰。

“教官说明天会给我们放假，你说这算是约会吗？”Stan不敢看Kyle的眼睛，他做贼心虚地四处乱瞟，只是那只手还在Omega的腰上肆意妄为。Kyle则脸越来越红，幸亏其他人一早就离去，否则他可能会因为羞耻心而晕过去。

“算、算是吧！”Kyle支支吾吾地答应着Stan略有些别扭的邀请，后者听到回答高兴地转过身给了他一个拥抱。Kyle毫无征兆地被人带到怀中，Alpha浩瀚无垠的信息素铺天盖地地涌过来，他在那一刻咬破了自己的舌。

哪怕再怎么刻意地保持距离，但终有一天，他要面对那个无法避免的日子。而只是简单的一个拥抱就能让自己痛苦万分，他真的会咬断爱人的脖子，吮吸他的血液么？

Stan松开了Kyle，前者没有察觉到后者的不自在，他柔软的脖子就那样暴露在喰种的视线内。多么诱人啊，Kyle心想，他暗藏在心中的暴戾和嗜血正在消耗他的自持力，而他的爱人闪闪发亮。

只要一口，只需要一口他就可以得到无上的幸福，Kyle的牙关紧闭，他开始流出冷汗。Stan这下终于是发现Omega的异常，他握紧Kyle的双手，“我们回去，会没事的。”他将自己的手递到喰种的嘴边，“忍不住就咬它。”

Kyle被泪水洗礼，他的心脏被一股难以言明的悲哀包裹，而伤痕累累的外部则被人用善意与理解抚平。他应该向人类宣泄自己的仇恨，他应该释放自己的天性，只是，那名叫Stan的人类笑着对自己说，没关系的。

“我……Stan……”他哽咽着说话，眼泪流淌进自己的衣领，他想完整地说不用，可断断续续的呜咽声使得自己双眸充斥着血丝。

Alpha抱住他的Omega的脑袋，他将自己的下巴抵在上面，“Kyle，你知道的，我一直都相信你，相信你不论做什么都不会害我。”Kyle的抽泣声更大了。

“所以我想证明我是对的，假如你想吞吃人肉，请务必让我做你的第一道菜。”Stan亲吻他爱人的脸颊，他吻走咸咸的泪珠，在Kyle干涩的嘴唇那里流连忘返，“我愿意和你一起下地狱。”

他是这么说的，在Kyle被子弹穿透胸膛之后的很多秒里，他的脑海中还在回荡Alpha那张无可挑剔的、真挚的笑容。血腥味扩散得很快，Kyle的双眼被漆黑色缠住，他的心脏前所未有的燥热，鼻尖有让他疯狂的香味萦绕，他的听觉在提升，他听见一个男人的啧啧声。

——很舍不得对吧？毕竟这是你储藏了很久的粮食。

——闭嘴。

——可是再怎么舍不得，丰收之时到来，你还是将他吃下去了。

——闭嘴。

——这么对自己的主治医生说话，对心脏可不太好哦？我想想，这是第几个倒在你花言巧语下的猎物？我说，你那么喜欢玩弄人的情感，是因为内心的空虚吃什么都不会被填满么？

Kyle的嘴角露出一抹笑容，他躺倒在坚实的大地上，像一株蒲公英，而旁边男人戏弄的语气渐行渐远，而他的Alpha始终一语不发。Omega想睁开眼睛去看Stan，可是脊椎又被补上了一枪，原本就摇摇欲坠的喰种更加濒临死亡。

好痛，Kyle想要哭泣，他一直都在哭泣，从生下来到被送进这里，他几乎每天都在哭泣，他每天都在恐慌度过，而唯一的信仰现已成为加害他的一员。

Stan走得很慢，他知道喰种的生命力不会让Kyle就么快就死去，所以他选择蹲下来，一只手捂住Kyle的眼，一只手掐住他的脖颈，“不要看我的脸，Kyle。”

他说话的时候罕见地流出悲悯的表情，他的主治医生兼老师就在不远处冷眼旁观，他点起一支烟，透过烟雾看着自己的学生为一个Omega做最后的送别。

噶擦，那是骨头断裂的声音，紧接着是一阵沉闷的破裂声，Kyle的双腿被Stan压在身下，而双手则被打断。手上的力道愈来愈大，再过不久自己就会死亡，即使是喰种，被如此彻底地摧毁也难逃地狱的拥抱。

为什么？Kyle抖动着双唇，他无法发声，他在黑色的空间里呐喊，我不是把我所有的奉献给你了吗？他控诉，他痛哭，他哀嚎，他一无所有。

Stan捏碎了最后的骨头，他爱怜地抚摸Kyle的头发，随着主人沉沉睡去它们也呈现出一副顺服的模样，“走吧，会有人为他收尸。”Alpha怀中的爱人最后的谢幕方式令人啼笑皆非，而Stan理了理自己的衣物，他又从一个刽子手变成风度翩翩的优等生了。

只是消失了一个Omega而已，无人会关心，除了自己。

那么自己呢，Stan走在回去的路上时没由来地想到自己死亡的那一刻。冰冷冷的尸体，发硬的躯体，还有骇人的尸斑。

也许应该让他为自己送终，也许自己可以将他破例留下，也许自己并没有想象中的那么饥饿。毕竟他那双温润的绿眸，他甜美的嗓音，他阴柔的五官，都曾令自己那么地爱不释手。

Stan又低低地笑了起来，Kyle害怕与自己亲密接触的原因是害怕控制不住天性而杀了自己，可他并不知道自己的Alpha其实也很抗拒与人接触。

那会令他呕吐，他一想到那些五颜六色的炽烈情感在靠近自己，他就会坐立难安。可是社会教Alpha们要像绝对的领导者，他不可以暴露自己的软弱，而Kyle，后者为他蒙上了一层保护膜。他的老师说的很对，Kyle既是自己一早就盯上的猎物，也是长久以来的幌子，所以自己才会多多少少的不舍，对吗？

“是吗？”他呢喃着，在空荡的大厅里迷茫起来。

Chapter 5:

Stan在很小的时候就明白自己无法真正地爱一个人，他的大脑似乎不为任何人思考。于是一个又一个的Omega从他身边匆匆而过，他的家人为此忧心忡忡，“我不会对一个易拉罐产生性欲。”他对着那些打扮妖娆的Omega们说。

因为天生的样貌使他总被人误以为是什么良善之人，而只有少数人才明白他只是懒得去计较罢了。Stan不愿意为无关紧要的人而费劲。

直到有一天，那个医生对他说，你为何不尝试将他们视作猎物？而你则是收割他们情感的猎手。

他欣然答应，并且很快就乐此不疲。他不缺少爱，他习惯于被人爱，他更乐意将他人的爱揉成面团，丢进垃圾桶，而后用谦谦君子的态度说尽恶毒的话语。他被很多个Omega，甚至于Alpha诅咒过，但他们无一例外都无法触动Stan冷漠的心。

除了比他更加冰冷的Kyle。

Kyle，他将他视为食物，也将他看作是对手，对同类的认知叫他敏锐地发现了Kyle的秘密。后者远远不是外表看上去那么娇柔，“Kyle，不要害怕。”

他忍着干呕说出了那句话，事实上他明白那个Omega不会被任何人所伤，除了自己，他默默地想。

“我以为你不会来看我。”

“因为你曾经抛弃过我？”

在Kyle死去的很多年中，Stan亲手杀死的喰种不计其数，他们有的杀人如麻，他们有的何其无辜。但没有哪一只，能像当年的他那样可以拨动Stan尘封的心。直到上面传来消息，说某一个凶险的喰种活跃于自己的街道，他拥有着一双摄人心魄的绿色眼睛，一头绚烂的橙发。

对了，Stan感到自己的血液在沸腾，他听到自己的心脏跳动得如此迅速，他连夜翻查学术资料，只为找到一个合理的解释来证明Kyle存活的可能。谁能证明最后那真的是他的尸体？谁能证明一个喰种仅靠那样的手段就能被杀死？

没有人，Stan在心中大声喊起，他对那些闪耀学术界的姓名嗤之以鼻，他才是这个世界上最了解喰种的人类。

然后就是某个雨夜，Kyle敲响了自己的家门。

“如果我告诉你，我也是在欺骗你，你是不是就会好过一些呢？”Kyle的外表一点也没变，他白皙的皮肤可以让Stan看见纤细的血管。

“也许这也是句谎话。”Stan很快就回过神来，他不动声色地关上了房门，“你是来杀我的，还是来道别的？”

Kyle将大衣挂上衣架，他走到沙发边坐下，“这二者并不冲突，Stan。”他说话的语调稍稍上扬，带着股有意无意的勾引，Omega的信息素溜进Alpha的鼻腔，而Stan却不排斥。

“我花了很多年的功夫去思考，当年的你为什么要杀我。仅仅为了证明我落入你的网？”Kyle将手套抽出交叠着放在木桌上，“有一个可以为你去死的Omega，这不好么？”他撩开自己额前的刘海，那双被雾气氤氲的眼睛光彩夺目，而Stan瞪大了双眼。

“一开始，我以为你看穿了我的把戏，毕竟在那里，我这样的Omega如果不依附着一个可以信任的Alpha，我很快就会死去。”

“但我后来认为，”Kyle直起身体，他凑到Stan的耳边，“我认为你明白了我。”

而不是将他变成孤魂野鬼。

Stan突然觉得那双眼睛滚烫了起来，他想要躲避，可香甜的信息素令他情不自禁地靠近，于是他放弃了。Kyle坐了回去，他眨了眨眼，碧绿的眼睛盯住Stan，“明天，如果你敢来，我会告诉你一个答案。”

“一个为什么我还活着的答案。”

这是他们俩倒数第三次的见面，在最后一次见面之后，Stan难以想象当年的Kyle怀着何种心情决然赴死。他明白Kyle的答案，那就是——

——你无需试探我，我早已立誓，为你去死。

他最后一次与Kyle见面是在一家疗养院里，人类的器官被时间摧残得不成样，而Kyle仍旧是当年的少年，他坐在床头，看着面容枯槁般的爱人，“知道么，只要你一个暗示，我当初可以为你做任何事。”

Stan带着呼吸面罩，他艰难地移动手指，而Kyle自顾自地继续说，“你后悔吗？”

躺在床上的老人不能回答他的问题，而Kyle亲吻了Alpha的额头，“现在也是如此。”

人类的Stan死去了，而流着另一半血的Stan还活着，他身上的某些部分，至今还留有名为Kyle的余温，它们在时光中无声地跳动。

偶尔成为一根刺，刺痛着他的心。

-END-


End file.
